Forum:Which should be used?
Which of the quote templates should be used at the top of character pages, cquote, or plain quote? Example: Cquote: Quote: Vote on which one you would prefer. Voting for Cquote * I'd prefer cquote, 'cause it looks a lot better than quote, especially at the top of a page. And, actually, I'm sure Wikipedia uses it at the tops of pages, anyway. —Zaggy1024 21:23, 26 June 2009 (UTC) * This is a thumbs up for me. Phin68 talk to Phin68 21:33, 26 June 2009 (UTC) * Cquotes would be good to use for a single quotation at the top of the page that sums up the entire episode. I've used them for the actor pages whenever I could. Standard Quote boxes should be used for all other dialogue. — RRabbit42 03:43, 27 June 2009 (UTC) *I agree. —M i 05:51, 8 July 2009 (UTC) *I'm iffy on the centering thing as it still looks kind of bad IMO, but this is fine - that is, the way RR used it on his Rollercoaster sandbox and support using it like that mostly. The Flash {talk} 15:25, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Voting for Quote * I can't believe I wasn't informed of this before.... Honestly, I simply despise when quotes are aligned in the center. I am wholeheartedly opposed to the change and am 100% not behind it. The Flash {talk} 01:14, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Comments Perhaps we should change the color scheme of cquote to fit the whole site's colors. Btw, should I start changing the quotes at the tops of the pages to cquotes? --Zaggy1024 13:44, 29 June 2009 (UTC) :*bump* --Zaggy1024 (talk) 01:19, 8 July 2009 (UTC) What do you think of this as a new color scheme? --Zaggy1024 (talk) 23:56, 8 July 2009 (UTC) :What bothers me and made me give a strong oppose is the huge difference and awkwardness in position. Also, we have to be consistent - we can't use both cquote and dialogue, we have to use one or the other. The Flash {talk} 01:16, 9 July 2009 (UTC) :Nice, Zaggy1024! —M i 08:37, 9 July 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks. Pretty simple change to it, though. --Zaggy1024 (talk) 14:47, 10 July 2009 (UTC) ::We do have some flexibility in how the Cquote looks. I set up a test page to show different modifications. If the objection is that the quote marks are too far away from the quotation and/or that it's always centered on the page, now that I've got it figured out, we can quickly create new templates from these. I also created another test page, showing how these other quotes could be used. — RRabbit42 04:47, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :::Imho, it actually looks better with a large amount of spacing to it, along with the centering. It might look good between the shortest distance down and the current one, though. :::Example: :::--Zaggy1024 (talk) 14:47, 10 July 2009 (UTC) ::I like the way RR has it set up. The new color is great, Zaggy. But I still am not a fan of centered versions and inconsistencies. If we're gonna use this, I do not support using it in the center. But, whatever, this is actually looking okay, I guess, better than before. The Flash {talk} 15:23, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :::What do you mean by "inconsistencies?" --Zaggy1024 (talk) 15:45, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :::P.S., I was planning to use it the way RRabbit did in the sandbox. Although, I wasn't really thinking of having it in the summary. Is it the text below the quote that you don't like? --Zaggy1024 (talk) 15:50, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :I meant if we were going to use both this and quote - that's really inconsistent, but it might work. I just liked the way it was used and the way it looked. The way RR tested it for Rollercoaster was really good. The Flash {talk} 15:59, 10 July 2009 (UTC) ::I wasn't really planning to use anything other than cquote. I was planning to use it in place of the quotes. --Zaggy1024 (talk) 19:04, 10 July 2009 (UTC) which